


The Silent Man

by Teradoration (Dragonsploosh)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Teradoration
Summary: A nice little fairy tale for adults. Features a male entity doing inexplicable things to you, whoever you are.





	The Silent Man

Everyone fears the Silent Man. Rumour has it that his face is utterly featureless - cold and smooth, like a mask. He has no mouth, no voice, and so he hunts those that have been wicked and steals what they do not deserve, though no matter how many voices he takes he still can’t ever make a sound.

Some would say that this makes him emotionless. Inscrutable. Unreadable.

You know better.

He sits on your bed as you ride him hard and fast, your hands gripping the headrest behind him, the knuckles growing white. He is silent, of course, but from the way his hips are rolling, his blank face thrashing and his cock pulsing, you know exactly how he feels. His huge hands grip your buttocks and squeeze roughly before he starts to guide you into an even more urgent rhythm, the bed creaking as he whacks up into you.

It isn’t enough for him; you are caught off guard when he flips you over and climbs on top of you in a delicious display of force, his movements powerful and predatory. When he plunges back in you can hardly keep quiet, moaning as his heavy erection hits all the right spots, crying out even louder when he pushes your legs right back and holds them there, thrusting harder and harder.

It is only when the morning comes that you realise the rumours were true all along - your throat is raw and scratchy from all that moaning the night before and you can only make the hoarsest of sounds when you try and speak. It seems that the Silent Man really does steal the voices of those that have been bad.


End file.
